Ashita no Madeleine
by MarleneMcKinnonBlack
Summary: Todos deben de preguntarse que fue de la vida de Nadja Preminger luego de lo sucedido en mi relato anterior, pero esa es una historia que luego os contáre;mas en esta ocasion les relataré una un poco diferente que dice asi: Hace mucho mucho tiempo cien años atras... exsistio una jovencita que logro abrir la puerta de su destino para conocer la verdad.


-¡Madeleine baja por favor, la directora quiere verte!- dijo una mujer mirando hacia la cima de un árbol donde una niña de aproximadamente once años se encontraba absorta en sus pensamientos luego de haber ganado en la escalada a sus mejores amigos Juliano y George. Realmente no se le daba mal la escalada, pues siempre solía ganar, por lo que sus amigos siempre decían que sin duda debía tener el gen en la sangre, bueno era eso o probablemente era hija de una ardilla. Eso sin duda la hacía sentirse muy feliz porque si bien no poseía incisivos tan prominentes como las ardillas el saber que quizás una parte de sus padres seguía viva en ella.

Oh su querida madre y su querido padre que estaban en el cielo, ella siempre los llevaría en su corazón.

-Si enseguida bajo- respondió la niña saltando grácilmente de rama en rama y cayendo de pie en el césped cual si fuera un gato alarmando un tanto a su maestra quien al comprobar que no se había hecho daño dijo un tanto resignada:

-¿Nunca cambiaras verdad pequeña?-a lo que ella riendo respondió a la vez que echaba a correr hacia el interior del orfanato:

-Lo dudo señorita Silvia.

Una vez que llego al despacho de la directora toco la puerta y tras entrar pregunto:

-¿Usted quería verme?- por lo que al percatase de su presencia la mujer dijo:

-oh si, Madeleine ven toma asiento por favor; veras hace poco llego este paquete para ti. Ábrelo seguramente es algo muy importante.-ante esto la pequeña se dispuso a abrirlo bajo la atenta mirada de la anciana cuando la señorita Silvia llamo a la puerta presurosa diciendo:

-Señora directora la Condesa está llegando.-tras escuchar eso ella alarmada exclamo para luego salir precipitadamente de su oficina:

-Madeleine lo siento deberé dejarte un momento no debo hacer esperar a la señora Condesa.

A lo que la niña dijo con una amplia sonrisa a la vez que asentía con la cabeza:

-Descuide estaré bien.

Mientras tanto en un carruaje no lejos de allí un niño, un hombre y una mujer viajaban entonces ella dijo al ver que se aproximaban a su destino:

-¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte?- entonces él mirando el sitio dijo:

-No, sabes que me trae mucha nostalgia.- ante lo que su esposa con un tanto de abatimiento mas tratando de ser optimista dijo:

-Lo sé, pero… no perdía nada con intentarlo ¿verdad?- y luego continúo diciendo:

-En ese caso querido, recuerda venir por mí antes de la hora del té. De esa manera podre cumplir con el recado que nuestra querida tía me pidió especialmente.-ante lo que el hombre simplemente dio un asentimiento.

Fue entonces cuando el niño exclamo mirado a la mujer a la vez que entrelazaba sus brazos en sus caderas enérgicamente:

-En verdad tenemos que ir, yo no quiero compartirte con esos niños, tu eres mi mamá, ¡mía, mía!.

Ante este arrebato de su hijo ella no pudo más que acariciarle la cabeza dulcemente y decir:

-Oh Kevin…, solo será por un par de horas mi niño, además ten en cuenta que eres un niño muy afortunado tu nos tienes a tu padre y a mi, mientras que ellos no tienen padres y por eso deben de sentirse muy tristes. Por ese motivo es que yo visito orfanatos en toda Europa para colmar sus corazones de alegría y ayudarlos en lo que esté a mi alcance. Esa es mi _Noblese Obligue,_ porque al fin y al cabo todas las personas somos iguales y merecemos las mismas oportunidades, entonces al pertenecer a la nobleza y tener una vida mas cómoda, no debo quedarme de brazos cruzados en cambio debo velar porque todas las personas gocen la misma suerte que nosotros los nobles.

Solo entonces se romperá esta jaula de oro.

Luego de terminar de abrir el paquete la pequeña descubrió que se trataba de una maleta y para su sorpresa en su interior contenía varios objetos, entre ellos un diario, un vestido blanco bordado con tela azul que imitaba a pétalos de flores acompañado con un colgante y aretes de perlas además zapatos y guantes blancos a juego una cajita de música y un objeto que no logro precisar pero que no sabía que era, además encontró una carta que decía así:

 _Querida Madeleine pronto será tu cumpleaños número doce, por eso como regalo te lego estos objetos que pertenecieron a tu querida madre, cuando tenía tu edad: su vestido de baile, su cajita musical, un diario y un caleidoscopio que le regalo tu querido padre._

 _Mi esposa y yo tenemos la esperanza de que un día no muy lejano lo puedas volver a ver. También esperamos verte pronto hasta entonces mantente siempre vivaz como estoy seguro que eres Pequeño Capullo de Rosa._

-Que !¿Volveré a ver a mis queridos padres?¡, pero están muertos, ¿oh es que acaso siguen con vida?. -No puede ser mi querida madre… mi querido padre…-se dijo ella asustada a la vez que tomando la valija con sus pertenencias marchar a su habitación guardándola debajo de la cama y presionando el broche en su pecho salir corriendo al jardín y trepar al árbol más alto.

Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando un niño de su misma edad se sentó a su lado y observándola extrañamente le dijo:

-Niña oye niña, ¿Tú no estás interesada en mi mamá?.

Al darse cuenta de su presencia ella sorprendida le dijo:

-¿Interesada en tu mamá?- ante esto el niño dijo sorprendido que no supiera de quien hablaba:

-Mi mamá la Condesa.-ante lo que ella respondió:

-Ya veo, tu mamá es la Condesa, no por supuesto que no lo estoy. Veras hace poco me entere que mis padres siguen con vida y espero encontrarlos pronto.

Al escuchar eso él le dijo con una sonrisa en el rosto:

En ese caso podemos ser amigos, mi nombre es Kevin, ¿Y el tuyo?-a lo que ella respondió haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza:

-Madeleine, un gusto conocerte Kevin.- entonces él le tomo la mano y tras inclinarse para besarle la palma dijo riendo ambos al unisonó después:

-Lo mismo digo señorita Madeleine.

Fue en ese momento que la voz de un hombre se escucho a los pies del árbol diciendo:

-Kevin, baja ya debemos irnos pronto.

Así fue como el niño salto grácilmente de la copa del árbol y saludándola felizmente con la mano fue a reunirse con el hombre que esperaba por él quien le pregunto:

-Tal parece que te hiciste una amiga, ¿Verdad?

-Si- respondió entonces sonriente para luego girar sobre sí mismo y ahuecando sus manos a ambos lados de su boca decir mirando hacia la copa del árbol:

-¡Oye por cierto, bonito broche!

Al escuchar eso su padre miro hacia arriba quedando perplejo ya que, no había hecho otra cosa más que encontrarse cara a cara con una niña seguramente de la misma que su hijo, que para su sorpresa en su pecho portaba un distintivo broche en forma de corazón con un zafiro como centro. Uno que sin duda no veía desde hace mucho tiempo.

El niño al darse cuenta de su estado le pregunto extrañado escudriñando su mirada:

-Papá, ¿Sucede algo?- ante esto el hombre dijo para luego retomar su camino junto a él:

-No hijo todo está bien, vamos no hagamos esperar a tu madre.

De esta manera aquella familia de la nobleza partió del orfanato "Hopelles".

Mientras tanto, lo que menos imaginaba nuestra querida Madeleine era que la puerta de su destino se había abierto y muy pronto su vida estaría colmada de aventuras.


End file.
